Of PowerPoints and Disney Films
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Wes and David have a plan to get Kurt and Blaine together; business as usual, right? But this time, their plan stretches their technological capabilities to the max. Non-canon Klaine three-shot, implied Niff, Wevid friendship. Rated T. COMPLETE, GUYS.
1. Blaine

_OK, so hi. Welcome to this story, I hope you like it :)_

_This is AU, set sometime between Never Been Kissed and Silly Love Songs. This is how it **should** have happened :P_

_This chapter pushes the T rating about as far as it'll go, with language and whatnot, but the rest are K+ with hints of T. If that makes sense._

_I have tried to use American phrases and terminology, but I apologise in advance for any mistakes. My excuse is that I'm British, and I'm sticking to it._

_I don't own Glee, blah blah blah. You know the drill._

* * *

><p>Blaine leant forwards, closing the space between them, and pressed his lips against Kurt's. It was chaste and sweet at first, but was quickly deepened - Blaine didn't know (or really care) who by. He just wanted to savour Kurt's taste and the feel of his skin. He couldn't think why they hadn't done this before, why they hadn't been doing it forever.<p>

Kurt moaned a little, tentatively pressing his tongue against Blaine's lips. He parted them willingly, granting the other boy entrance and sighing slightly as Kurt's tongue explored his mouth.

Blaine reached up and curled his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer; until they lay along the couch, Kurt pressed on top of Blaine, legs tangled together.

Kurt pulled away first, pressing kisses along Blaine's neck and jaw as Blaine caught his breath. He gasped involuntarily when Kurt's mouth grazed his collar bone; Kurt grinned impishly at him and concentrated on that spot, encouraged by the sounds he elicited from the boy lying beneath him. A mark blossomed, deep purple, as he continued to nip and suck at the skin there, alternating gentle bites and kisses.

Blaine groaned, unable to take anymore, and recaptured Kurt's mouth with his own, flipping them over without breaking contact. He kissed Kurt fiercely, shivering at the ragged breaths he drew from him. He let his mouth roam over Kurt's skin, trailing kisses along his jaw and nibbling the lobe of his ear. Kurt's breathing hitched and he pulled Blaine's mouth back to his, kissing him hard.

They moved together, each loosening the other's tie. Dalton blazers hit the floor with muted thuds; and Blaine slowly popped each button on Kurt's shirt, kissing a blazing trail along his chest and down his stomach, leaving plum-hued marks of his own on Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt pulled off Blaine's shirt, fabric sliding over skin, and they met in a kiss once more; but this time it was softer and sweeter, tender even as Kurt slid his hand towards the waistband of Blaine's trousers, fingers fumbling on the cool metal of the button...

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a choking, shuddering gasp, sweat soaking his skin and the sheets around him. He lay still for a moment, breathing hard and realising the precise implications of the dream he had just woken from.<p>

He liked Kurt.

Like, _like_ liked Kurt.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, feeling like his head was about to split in two. It had been a <em>very<em> long day: he'd stared at Kurt constantly every second they were together, memorising him. He couldn't believe there were so many things he'd never noticed about Kurt before: the little bounce in his step when he walked; the precise clarity of his eyes, and how they seemed to shift between green and blue, depending on the light and his mood; the way he always tried to hold a laugh in, stretching out the moment before it bubbled up anyway, a split-second later.

It had been so _tiring_, noticing all these things about someone he'd thought he'd known so well, and realising that he found all of them beautiful. He felt like such an idiot when he thought that it had taken such a long time (and such an..._insistent_ dream) for him to realise it.

Still, he had realised it, eventually at least; but, though he was fairly certain he was the only person who had noticed how beautiful Kurt was (the only other out gay guys that Kurt had any contact with (as far as he knew) were Nick and Jeff, and they only had eyes for one another, though they'd been dancing round each other forever), he couldn't quite quash the fears that, maybe, there was already someone else. There was so much he didn't know about Kurt, after all - a boyfriend wasn't completely impossible.

The numerous new discoveries and hard-to-shift anxieties had exhausted Blaine; but he owed his headache to Wes and Wes alone. The council member had seemed distracted during that afternoon's Warblers meeting, even to Blaine, who hadn't been paying much attention himself (at least to anything other than Kurt); and he'd seen Wes looking at him carefully, scrutinising him, more than once.

He felt certain that Wes knew how he felt about Kurt, especially once he remembered that Wes' room was right next to his. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands as he imagined all the noises he was sure had escaped him as he'd slept, and how audible they were sure to have been through the thin walls that separated each room. Only an obnoxiously loud knock on the door drew his attention back to the here-and-now.

"Hey, Blaine, you in there? It's Wes."

Of course. Who else would it be? Blaine stood up slowly and opened the door.

"Hi Wes, come in, be my guest. I'm fine, thanks for asking," he said tonelessly as Wes pushed past him into the room and threw himself down on the bed with a creak of tortured bedsprings.

"Thanks, I will. You all right?" Wes asked, head cocked to the side, looking worriedly at his friend.

Blaine tapped his temple. "Headache."

Wes rummaged in his pockets for a moment, extracting a packet of painkillers and offering them to Blaine, who hesitated.

"Why do you have these in your pocket?"

"David's been really stressed lately, what with mid-terms and everything, and he gets headaches when he's stressed," Wes explained, still proffering the box of ibuprofen.

"Thanks." Blaine took it, popped two tablets from the packet ad swallowed them with some water from the glass on his bedside table. The water tasted stale, left over from the night before, but it did the job.

"Now," Blaine said, setting the glass on the side again and turning to Wes. "What did you want, anyway?"

"I, uh, wanted to have a word."

"Of course you did." Blaine sighed, sitting next to Wes on the bed.

"Well, last night, I couldn't help hearing some...interesting sounds coming from your room, and I was just wondering...who was it about?" Wes asked, trying not to think about how this was kind of weird, asking his friend who he'd been dreaming about.

Blaine felt his face flush scarlet, but decided to play dumb a little longer. Though he had anticipated this, he was mortified that Wes had heard him like _that_; and he wasn't going to own up that easily. "Who was what about?"

Wes raised an eyebrow, but decided to play along. "Your dream, Blaine. Last night."

"What dream?"

"There's really no need to be ashamed, Blaine. It happens to all of us. So who did you dream about?"

"Who said I dreamed about anyone in particular?" Blaine asked, still reluctant.

"Blaine, just tell me who the dream was about," Wes said, clearly losing patience.

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands, the name he uttered muffled and incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Kurt, OK?"

Wes smiled smugly, nodding. "I thought so."

"What? You knew? How?" Blaine spluttered, though the sinking feeling in his stomach told him he already knew _how._

"I was watching you during the meeting this afternoon. You were pretty obvious."

Blaine gave another groan. "Who else knows?"

"Not sure," Wes admitted. "I spoke to David about it, and I reckon most of the others have probably worked it out. They're not stupid, and you weren't _subtle_."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, peeking at Wes from between splayed fingers.

"Oh, God, no!" Wes laughed. "Kurt's as clueless as you are!"

"Huh?"

Wes clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops," he said guiltily, "forget I said that."

Blaine didn't pursue the comment; he had too much to think about without worrying about something obscure that Wes had let slip accidently.

"You're _sure_ Kurt doesn't know?" he asked, looking nervously at Wes.

"I'm sure," Wes replied patting Blaine's shoulder reassuring.

"Thank God."

"What, you're not going to tell him, ask him out?" Wes stared at him, bug-eyed.

"Uh, no," Blaine said, looking back at Wes as if he was crazy. "One, he almost certainly doesn't like me like that; and two, I don't want to...pressure him or anything. He's been through enough."

Wes sighed. "Well, fine, whatever. It's your choice," he said. "Anyway, I'd better get going."

Blaine stood too and opened the door to let him out. "Bye Wes, see you later."

Once Wes had gone, Blaine closed the door and slumped against it, sighing deeply. This was not good, this was really not good. Wes never gave up that easily, not unless he already had a plan to get his own way. Blaine had practically heard the cogs whirring as he'd shown Wes out. This was _not_ good. At all.

He slid down the door, two fingers pressed against each temple. At least his headache had gone - though he didn't think that would last very long.

* * *

><p><em>So there we go. I hope it wasn't a complete load of crap ^-^<em>

_I have the rest of this written, but if it's bad, then I won't bother continuing. As a result, your reviews and comments are appreciated. Let me know if you want to read the rest, or if I should go die in a hole for ruining Klaine._


	2. Wes and David

_Oh my...the reviews to the last chapter were amazing; I love you all so much :D_

_I don't own Glee, nor do I own Microsoft, Wikipedia or the lyrics to Bills, Bills, Bills; so Ryan Murphy, Bill Gates, whoever the hell owns Wikipedia, Destiny's Child? Please don't sue me._

_Oh, and I am dreadful with technology, for the record. I know it's **possible** to project the image on a computer onto a wall or board, but I have no idea how to go about it, which is why those parts of this chapter are so vague and non-specific._

_Nor do I know anything about Patti LuPone, and Google was unable to help me much :/ What I wrote was based on what I vaguely remember Mercedes and Rachel saying about her at various points. I apologise if it's all a load of rubbish, but it makes my (Kurt's; I agree with Thad) point._

_And I can be a little more specific with the timeline for you: it's sometime after Sectionals; annd you can assume that New Directions and the Warblers were introduced afterwards :)_

* * *

><p>"So he admitted it? He actually admitted it?"<p>

Wes nodded. "Yes, that's what I said."

"He told you he liked Kurt?"

"God, David," Wes said, "how many times do I have to say it?"

David cocked his head, considering. "Once more, maybe? I want to savour the sound of victory," he said, grinning evilly.

"Vic...tory?" Wes looked confused.

"Our bet, remember?"

"Oh yes. That."

"How much is it you owe me? Fifty dollars?" David asked, pretending to rack his brains.

Wes pulled his wallet out of his pocket and shoved a crisp bill into David's hand. "Fine," he said, a little fiercely, "but I would like to remind you that I thought they liked each other as well."

"And yet you foolishly entered into a bet with me anyway..."

Wes rapped David smartly on the back of the head with his omni-present gavel, mimicking the grin that was quickly fading from his friend's face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Wes ignored the question. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Do?" David frowned. "Why do we have to_ do_ anything? Can't we just let them work it out for themselves?"

"No, David, we can't," Wes said patiently, as if explaining it to a backwards child. "If we leave them to their own devices then they'll never get anywhere. We'll have to watch them moon over each other until we graduate. Possibly longer."

David blanched. "So, what do we do?"

We was silent for a moment. "I...have a plan. But we'll need more information. And some help."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Wes leaned forwards, closer to his friend. "Let me fill you in," he said, pulling David into a corner and beginning a whispered conversation.

* * *

><p>Wes knocked on Blaine's door, but didn't wait for a response before pushing it open and going in anyway: he knew Blaine was in there, simply because he wasn't anywhere else (and not because Wes had just sent him a text telling him to get his ass upstairs because he needed to talk to him, no sir).<p>

"Wes, what do you want?"

Wes looked wounded. "If you're going to ask like that, I won't tell you."

"Yes you will," Blaine countered, "because you're planning something and you need me. I can tell by your face," he added, in response to Wes' confused expression. "You've got an 'I'm plotting something and need Blaine's help like usual' expression."

Wes studied his face in the mirror on Blaine's wardrobe. "Good to know," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, no, I just wanted...to talk. How are you? How's Kurt?"

"I'm OK, I guess." Blaine shrugged. "But I don't know about Kurt, I've not seen him. Why don't you go ask hi- oh." He frowned slightly and glared at Wes. "I know what you're trying to do," he said.

"Do you indeed," Wes said, looking sceptical.

"Well, not exactly," Blaine admitted, eyes fixed firmly on the floor, "but you'll be planning something with David, some crazy way to get us together and it'll go horribly wrong and oh God I couldn't cope if Kurt hated me..." Blaine's voice was getting higher and higher and his words began to run into one another as he rambled on.

Wes crossed the room quickly, grabbed Blaine by the sleeve and threw him down on the bed, flopping down next to him before speaking.

"Come on, man! Why would we do that?" he asked. "We're your friends, we want you to be happy. We know you've liked Kurt for ages."

Blaine seemed slightly mollified, and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Yeah, I know that. I'm sorry, by the way. I don't like to..."

"Lose control?" Wes interjected. "Yeah, I know. You have to relax sometimes, though. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Blaine smiled ruefully. "I know, I'm messed up. The not eating when I'm stressed, trying to be perfect when I'm _so_ not..."

"Kurt thinks you're perfect..." Wes said slyly.

"I've not known him that long, really, he hasn't had a chance to see me when I'm not on my guard," Blaine countered, folding his arms. "Hang on...you said I've liked Kurt for ages."

_I wondered when he'd notice that_, Wes thought.

"But I only realised I liked him the night before last."

_That's what you think._

"Au contraire," Wes said. "You might not have noticed, but the rest of us sure have. You've been singing to him since you met him."

Blaine looked confused. Wes sighed and tried to explain: "I took the liberty of arranging to have all of our rehearsals and performances filmed - secretly, of course - so that we can see how to improve," he said, ignoring Blaine's affronted expression. "And trust me, Blaine, the only thing you do more than sing to Kurt is walk on the furniture."

Blaine decided to concentrate on the more trivial part of that statement. "You _love_ it when I walk on the furniture."

"No. We don't," Wes replied flatly. "Did you know, Thad actually has a theory that you're secretly Lauren Lopez, that girl who plays Draco Malfoy in A Very Potter Musical? She spends the whole thing rolling on the floor and clinging to benches."

"I'm well aware of that," Blaine said, "who was it who introduced you to the wonderful world of AVPM in the first place? But anyway, I know you're lying. Walking on the furniture adds a whole new dimension to a performance."

"Blaine, we're going to have to start charging you to have the couches in the choir room re-upholstered. And _you're_ going to be cleaning your muddy footprints off of the coffee table in future."

Blaine muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "some people" and proceeded to sulk like a toddler. Wes allowed him a few minutes to wallow in self-pity before returning to the point.

"_Anyway_, I was looking over some of the videos earlier, and you sing to him - directly to him - all the time."

"Give me three specific examples," Blaine said, " and I'll believe you." The "maybe" went unsaid, but Wes knew it was implied nonetheless.

_Where to start?_ he thought. _I know..._

"Well, there was Bills, Bills, Bills."

Blaine looked confused. "Bills, Bills, Bills? Really?" he asked. "Even if I did sing to Kurt - and I'm fairly certain I looked at all of you - how does that mean I've liked him for ages? That song's not a love song, no way."

Wes shrugged, conceding that Blaine had a point. "You're right. It's not a love song, and you did sort of sing to all of us. But it's the specific lines you sang whilst looking at Kurt that interest me." He couldn't contain a slight smirk as his friend frowned, trying to remember.

"I...don't know which bit I 'sang to Kurt', I'm afraid. Help?"

_My pleasure_, Wes thought, his smirk widening.

"'Silly me, why haven't I found another, a baller; when times get hard I need someone to help me out...'" Wes sang. "And then you looked away very quickly as soon as the lyrics became less complimentary again."

There was an audible gulp as Blaine swallowed loudly, clearly a little uncomfortable. "That means nothing," he said, though he didn't look too sure, "and besides, that's only one example."

_Good job I have more then..._

"Well, how about Hey, Soul Sister?"

It was Blaine's turn to smile now. "How could I have been singing that to him, he was standing behind me."

"But during rehearsals, you couldn't keep your eyes off him," Wes said, only feeling a little bad about bursting Blaine's bubble. "And even during the performance at Sectionals, you still managed to sneak the odd look."

"No, you're making it up," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I have video documentation, if you want to see," Wes said. Blaine shook his head more vigorously, indicating that he really, really didn't.

"OK, your choice. You want to hear my third example?" Blaine nodded cautiously, brows knitted.

"Teenage Dream," Wes said simply, waiting for his friend's reaction.

Blaine spluttered and stammered, searching for the words to deny it; but before he could, Wes cut in.

"Don't even try to get out of this one, I know you know it's true." Wes sat up a little straighter, tucking his legs up underneath him. "Besides, I have proof, like I said."

"OK, maybe I was looking at him quite a lot," Blaine conceded.

"Staring, more like," his companion interjected.

"Thank you, Wesley," Blaine said tartly. "But, may I point out, I thought he was a new kid! I was...trying to put him at his ease."

"And you thought _Teenage Dream_ was the best way to do that? Bullshit, you were trying to impress him. Besides," Wes added, "there's no way in hell you actually thought he went here. He was an awful spy. Just admit it, you were smitten."

Blaine hesitated. "...OK, maybe I thought he was..." He broke off, searching for the right word.

"The most gorgeous thing you'd ever seen?" Wes suggested. Blaine didn't reply, but his silence spoke volumes.

Wes frowned and looked at Blaine, concerned. The younger boy looked preoccupied, distracted - nervous, even. "You all right?"

Blaine started, and nodded quickly. "Yeah, it's just...I don't want to put any pressure on him, you know? He's been through a lot."

There was that phrase again: _he's been through a lot. _It meant that Blaine was too scared of rejection to admit to his feelings, so he was trying to hide them from everyone, even himself, with silly excuses. "No more than you have," Wes said, remembering what Blaine had been like when he'd first come to Dalton.

"No one threatened to kill me," Blaine countered. "Besides, I don't want to assume anything. Maybe he has a boyfriend. Or maybe he likes someone else. You get that?"

Wes resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Blaine really was completely clueless. Everyone else at Dalton knew that Kurt liked Blaine - it wasn't hard to tell. And as for Blaine's other concern, a quick call to any member of New Directions (well, maybe not Rachel, she'd just accuse them of spying) would clear that up.

"Yeah, I understand. Makes sense," Wes said, after a beat of silence. "You'll do me a favour, though, right?"

Blaine nodded, shrugging silently.

"Meet me in the choir room on Friday at four o'clock, OK?" Wes stood up and moved towards the door.

"Why?"

"Just be there, all right?" Wes said as he disappeared out of the door.

* * *

><p>David stationed himself at the end of the corridor, waiting for Kurt to walk past. He knew it was only a matter of time, and he didn't want to miss him - Kurt could walk fast. Take your eye off of the ball and he was gone; and then Wes would probably have an inventive and painful form of torture waiting. David didn't really want that.<p>

Kurt came walking down the hall and round the corner where David was waiting. He hurried to catch up with Kurt up, falling into step with him as they walked up the stairs towards the dorm rooms.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?"

"Um, fine, I guess," Kurt replied uncertainly. It was still a little weird having so many people care about how he was feeling.

"Great." David smiled warmly. He liked Kurt and wanted him and Blaine to be happy - which was why he'd agreed to Wes' crazy plan. "How's Blaine?" he asked, not really expecting Kurt to fall for it.

Kurt didn't. He just levelled a glare at David, the kind of glare he was famous for at McKinley. "David," he said, "cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Well," David said slowly, "I just noticed you looking at him a lot in the meeting today."

"I always look at him. It seems like it's all I ever do." Kurt gave a small, slightly bitter smile.

David was silent for a minute; then he said, "You really like him, don't you?"

Kurt nodded.

"But he's pretty clueless, isn't he?"

Another nod.

David clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. Never been in this situation with Blaine before. He doesn't get like this about people very often. But I promise, he _will_ work it out eventually, and he'll make up for it when he does."

Kurt smiled and thanked him, but David could see that he hadn't picked up on the hints he had been dropping. He sighed. If Blaine was clueless, Kurt was just as bad.

"That's all right," David said, returning Kurt's smile. "Hey, you'll do me a favour, though, won't you?"

"I can't exactly say no, now, can I?" Kurt laughed. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Meet me in the choir room at five o'clock on Friday," David said as the stood outside the door to Kurt's room. He clapped Kurt on the shoulder again and strolled away before Kurt had a chance to reply.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon saw Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff (Wes and David had recruited the other three to the cause over lunch the previous day) in the choir room, desperately trying to set up a laptop and projector. A quick glance at his watch told David that it was already 3:58pm.<p>

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! We've got two minutes until Blaine gets here!"

Nick looked up. "The projector is on and hooked up to the laptop," he said, giving a thumbs up.

Thad glanced at the back wall, where the image on the laptop screen was projected. "Wes, start up the PowerPoint, he'll be here any second!"

"I don't know how!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Jeff said, losing patience.

"Press F5," Nick finished for his friend, just as there was a knock at the door.

"OK..." Wes pressed a button on on the keyboard, and a pale blue screen with black lettering appeared on the wall.

"Everyone ready?" David glanced around the room. "OK, come in!"

The door opened with a click and Blaine stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and crossing towards his five Warblers. He glanced up at the wall, but didn't really take in what was written there.

"Is this some kind of intervention?" he asked, looking around at the other boys.

"Not exactly," David said.

"But then what-"

"Look, Blaine," Thad interjected, "you'll find out if you let us talk, OK? So how about you sit down and shut up?"

"Blunt and to-the-point as always," Wes said, looking at Thad, "but correct in essentials."

Blaine sat down in the seat that Wes indicated, looking a little shocked but remaining silent. His eyes grew wide as he read the large black letters projected on the back wall.

"Hang on," he started; but the other five put a finger to their lips and said, "Shhh!"

"Right," Wes said, walking to the front and pulling his gavel out of his pocket. "This is why we're here." He pointed the gavel at the wall. "Seven reasons why Blaine Anderson-"

"That's you," Nick and Jeff added helpfully.

"-should ask out Kurt Hummel," Wes continued, as if there hadn't been an interruption. He nodded slightly at Thad, who was perched behind the computer, and the first slide slid smoothly into the second.

"Reason one," David said, moving to stand next to Wes. "You like him. Simple as that. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I get rejected," Blaine said, as if it was obvious. Which, really, it was.

"Precisely," David replied. "Then you'll hide in your room for a week or so, eating nothing but ice cream and Redvines and driving Cameron insane by playing depressing songs on loop for a while. It's not the end of the world."

Blaine folded his arms. "But before you ask someone out, it's customary to have at least a vague indication that they might like you back. That way, you stand less chance of being shot down in flames."

"That happens to bring us neatly onto our next point," Wes said, as the words on the screen changed again. Blaine read them aloud.

"'He likes you'? How do you know?"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Wes shook his head sadly. "You may be completely clueless, but the rest of us aren't."

"But how do you know he doesn't have a boyfriend?"

David smiled slightly and pulled a phone out of his blazer pocket before speaking. "Well, we were fairly certain he didn't - he didn't exactly act like someone who was in a relationship - but we thought we ought to check."

"How?" Blaine sounded apprehensive.

"We phoned his brother."

"Finn? How did you get his number?"

"I'm Kurt's roommate," Thad piped up from behind the laptop. "I looked it up on his phone whilst he was in the bathroom." Blaine looked outraged at this invasion of privacy, but the others ignored him.

"We knew you wouldn't believe us if we just told you that Kurt was single, so we've got Finn here to speak to you." David brought the phone up to his ear and said, "Finn? I'm going to put you on speaker phone, that OK, dude?" There was a faint, tinny reply and then David pressed a button on the phone, allowing Finn's voice to fill the room.

"Blaine?" he asked. "You there, bro?"

"Um, yeah. I'm here."

Finn chuckled. "So these guys tell me that you have a crush on Kurt."

Blaine nodded, before remembering that Finn couldn't actually see him. "Yes?" He didn't mean it to, but his response sounded like a question.

"There's no need to sound so scared," a new voice said. "I'll only have to cut you if you hurt him."

"Is that..is that Mercedes?" Blaine asked, starting to smile.

"Hey Blaine," Mercedes said. "How are you?"

Wes and David shared a look, and then cleared their throats simultaneously. "Sorry to break up the reunion, guys, but can we get a move on? We've only got an hour," Wes said.

"OK, OK," Mercedes sighed. "Look, Kurt would kill me for telling you this, but he really, really likes you too. Does that put your mind at rest?" Blaine made a noise of agreement, but he looked even more uncertain than before.

"And he's never had a boyfriend," Finn added. "Last year he had a crush on me-"

"Awkward," Mercedes muttered.

"And he kind of liked this new kid, Sam, at the beginning of this year, but then Sam started dating Quinn, so..."

"That put an end to that," Blaine finished.

"Yeah. Kurt doesn't have a very good track record when it comes to falling for guys who are actually gay."

Blaine smiled at that, but he still didn't look convinced. "Thanks guys."

"That's OK," Mercedes said. "But you better treat him right."

"Yeah," Finn added. "If I hear anything about you hurting my little brother..."

"Finn, Kurt's _older_ than you," Mercedes said, sighing. "Look, it'll be fine. I know you both want this to work. It won't come to that."

"I hope not," Blaine said softly.

"That's the spirit," Mercedes said. "Bye, Blaine."

Finn chimed in as well, and the six Warblers called their goodbyes before David ended the call. "Now do you believe us?" he asked Blaine, who shrugged.

"I guess," he said.

"Excellent; on with the PowerPoint!"

"We're going to have to whiz through this a little bit. We've only got an hour, like we said, so don't argue, please," Wes said, rubbing his hands together.

"Number three," David continued, "we've not seen you look this happy in...ever. You smile all the time...It's great."

"Four," Wes said. "Thad, keep up!" A little belatedly, the slide changed and Wes continued. "We've never seen Kurt look this happy either. We've not known him that long, but he seems so much...brighter when he's around you. And we're your friends, we want you to be happy."

The slide changed again and Thad stood up. "This one's mine," he said. "I did some research, and you sing better - much better - when you're happy. It's a scientific fact."

Blaine just looked at him. "No, it's not."

"Well, OK, maybe not," That conceded, "but it should be. Putting your pain and anguish into your art is all very well, but the best performances generally come from people who are happy and contented."

As Thad finished speaking, Nick and Jeff stood up and took centre stage. "This one's ours," they said, rather unnecessarily, as two new words formed on the wall.

"'He's cute'?" Blaine read, raising his eyebrows.

"Well...yeah," Nick said.

"What more do you want?" Jeff asked. "He's cute and you like him, it's simple."

Blaine looked at the other three. "We, uh, can't really comment on this particular point," Wes said, "but we will concede that he is quite pretty for a boy."

"And I thought David was the one whose sexuality was questionable," Blaine snickered, grinning. Wes and David both glared at him, leaving Thad to round off the list.

"Nick, Jeff and I have a bet," he said, glancing up at the final slide, "so if you won't ask him for any other reason, ask him for this one. You'll be doing us all a favour."

"What's your bet?" Blaine asked slowly, as Nick and Jeff pouted.

Thad gestured to them. "You know what these two are like, right?" Blaine nodded. "They're as obviously in love with each other as you and Kurt are, but they won't do anything about it. Kinda like you and Kurt," Thad added thoughtfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but nodded again.

"So we made a bet," Thad said. "If you ask Kurt out and you get together, then they have to go on a date. If you don't ask him, then we all have to stop bringing up how much they obviously like each other, and we won't be allowed to use the phrases 'sexual tension' or 'eye sex' ever again."

"And you know how hard that's going to be," Wes and David added, apparently having forgiven Blaine for his earlier slight.

"But what if I ask him out but he says no?" Blaine asked.

The other five shared a look. "That won't happen," Thad said confidently.

There was silence for a minute as Blaine thought. "Fine," he said eventually. "I'll ask him. I mean, I hate it when you mention the stifling - and non-existant - sexual tension between Kurt and I, but it's funny to see Nick and Jeff's expressions when we say it to them. And at least with them it's true."

Nick and Jeff pouted again, but Wes and David high-fived and Thad punched the air.

"Yes," Wes said, grinning widely. "It worked!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, OK," he said. "But, uh, do you guys have any tips on how to...how to start the conversation? 'Cause I've never done this before and it's going to be really awkward and-"

"Sorry, man," David cut him off, glancing nervously at his watch, "we've run out of time, and we have other things to do."

Nick and Jeff each grabbed one of Blaine's arms and started pulling him towards the doors. Just before he disappeared through them, Wes called out, "Just make sure you're yourself, OK? Don't go all 'mentor Blaine' on him!"

The door clicked shut and there was silence, broken only by a long, slow exhalation from everyone in the room apart from Thad, who was notoriously immune to things like mood.

"We did it," David breathed. "He actually _listened_ to us."

"It's a miracle," Wes said, smiling blissfully, "but we can't focus on that just yet. We've only got five minutes before Kurt gets here and we still need to change the PowerPoints over."

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on!"<p>

"David, relax, Thad'll find it."

"Wes, where did you you put it?"

"I can't remember, OK, Thad? Just look everywhere!"

"You _really_ need to organise your documents better..."

"Guys," David said urgently, "it's five o'clock!"

Nick glanced around. "Yeah, and Kurt's not here yet. It'll be fi-" he started; but before he could finish speaking, there was a knock on the door.

"David, you in there?" they heard Kurt ask.

"Crap. Uh, yeah! Just give me a minute, all right?" he called before turning to Thad, who was still searching through Wes' laptop for the other PowerPoint. "Have you found it yet?"

Thad shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "I don't know what he's done with it."

"What are we going to do?" David kneaded his forehead, eyes screwed tight together against the pain. Wes reached wordlessly into his pocket and handed him two tablets, which he swallowed dry, nodding his thanks.

"Look, it'll be fine," Wes said reassuringly. We'll just...use the presentation we made for Blaine and switch the names on the first slide. After that, they're the same anyway."

"Can we do that quickly? 'Cause Kurt's here already."

"What are you doing in there?" Kurt called.

"See what I mean?"

"Already done," Thad said, tapping at the keyboard.

"Excellent. OK, Kurt, you can come in," David called; and Kurt opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the sofa in front of the other boys without saying a word.

He gestured to Wes, Thad, Nick and Jeff. "What are they doing here?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

David just pointed to the (now thankfully amended) slideshow projected on the wall behind the five standing Warblers, knowing that Kurt would catch on quicker than Blaine had. Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he pursed his lips, but otherwise he didn't react.

"I can see where this is going," he muttered, "so can we make it quick?"

Wes and David shared a smirk. "We'll see what we can do," they assured him.

"Can you get on with it, then?"

"Right, yeah," Wes said. "OK, reason one: you like him, so why shouldn't you ask him out? I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"He doesn't like me back and gives me the 'gentle letdown', and he's so nice about it that I can't even pretend to hate him for it and my heart breaks a tiny bit more every day and then I die."

Nick leant towards Jeff and whispered in his ear: "He's given that a lot more thought than Blaine." Jeff chuckled softly, shivering a little as Nick's breath tickled his ear.

Meanwhile, We, David and Thad were sharing a slightly worried look. They knew Kurt could be a bit of a drama queen, but that speech was in a class of its own.

"Well," Wes said hesitantly, "that's...interesting. But I hope that our next point can put your mind to rest on that matter. David?"

David stepped smartly forward as the slide changed, the next one zooming forward to fill the void. "Blaine likes you too, you know."

Kurt scoffed. "You're messing with me."

"We're not, I swear. Come on Kurt, would I lie to you?" David asked, aiming for an appealing, trustworthy expression.

Kurt appeared to consider this for a moment. "Yes," he said simply. David didn't really think he could argue with that.

"OK, we would, but we're not, I promise," David insisted. "Wes, tell him."

"What, _that_?" Wes looked at his friend like he'd gone mad.

"Yes, _that_. It's the only way he'll believe us."

"Fine," Wes grumbled as he turned to face Kurt again. A faint blush stained his cheeks and Kurt couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Shut up, Kurt. OK, on Sunday night," Wes said reluctantly, "Blaine...had a dream...about you."

Kurt looked confused. "So? I have dreams about my friends all the time. Just last night I dreamt that I was back at McKinley, in Glee club, and Brittany and Santana were doing a number dressed as pandas. Brit looked really sad, actually," he added thoughtfully.

"'Cause we _totally_ needed to know that," Thad muttered, peering over the top of Wes' laptop.

"Besides," Kurt continued, ignoring the interruption, "how do you know, Wes? You room with David, Blaine shares with Cameron."

Wes twisted his mouth into an odd smile. "But my room is next to Blaine's," he said, "and I could _hear_ him _very_ clearly."

The other four started to laugh. They'd already heard the story, of course, but Kurt's ever-widening eyes were funny to see; and it was always interesting to hear about Blaine being anything other than his usual perfect self.

Kurt made a tiny, high-pitched sound of shock, staring at the five Warblers.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Yep," Wes said. "I doubt if you were dreaming about Brittany and Santana - who I know to be girls - quite like _that_."

"But how do you know it was about me?"

"Asked him."

"And you feel no shame about that at all?" Kurt asked. "No, hang on, stupid question: of course you don't, you're Wes."

"I resent that implication."

"You shouldn't. Now, do you think we could move on? I don't really want to think about that." Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"You're not going to mention it, then?" Wes asked, looking mischievous.

Kurt just looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Of course not. You're both so boring. David, do you're thing," Wes said, waving a careless hand at his friend.

"All right," David said. "Now, we've not known you very long, Kurt, but since you've been here, you seem so much happier than you did when we first met you."

"You ever think that might be because here I'm not being shoved into the lockers everyday by some ignorant Neanderthal who hates me for something I can't control?"

"That would obviously be a big part of it. But," David added, undeterred, "the time you seem happiest is when you're with Blaine."

Wes made noises of agreement. "He's right: the Kurt we see when Blaine's not around can't hold a candle to the Kurt we see when you're with him."

Kurt sighed, propping his chin on his hands. "Yes, OK," he said, "he makes me happy. But why should I ask him out? I've already explained what will happen if he says no, and then I _won't_ be happy."

"Are you secretly psychic or something?" Wes asked, looking equal parts scared and impressed.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because it seems like you know exactly what we're going to say next. That really does offer an excellent segue into our next point."

"Which would be?"

"Well," Wes said, sitting down next to Kurt, "Blaine makes you happy, right? Have you ever thought that maybe you make him happy?"

"That's linked quite closely to the 'he likes you' point, before you ask," David interjected.

Kurt tried to argue, but Wes threw a cushion at him, allowing Thad the opportunity to introduce the next slide.

"This was my contribution," he said, as he moved to stand with the others. "So, I was doing some research, and it turns out you perform better when you're happy."

"Either you're making that up, or you limited your search to Wikipedia," Kurt said, eyebrows raised high.

"OK, maybe it's not completely true," Thad admitted, "but there has to be some truth in it: how many people can sing well whilst they're crying?"

"You're missing the point," Kurt said, shaking his head a little despairingly. "Have none of you heard of Patti LuPone?"

Four of the Warblers shook their heads; the other nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my God, I love her! She's like, my idol."

"David, really?" Wes said incredulously, turning to face his friend.

"Have you seen her perform? She's a legend!"

"Can we get back to the point?" Kurt asked. When no one interrupted, he continued: "Patti LuPone, as David will attest, is a legend, because she took the pain and heartbreak she had experienced and put it into her music, her performances. She never would have been as great a performer as she is if she hadn't experienced some sadness in her life." He looked at Thad smugly as he concluded his speech, as if daring the other boy to contradict him. Thad opened his mouth angrily, looking more than ready to argue, but David cut in before he could speak.

"How about we just agree that you're both right, and that the point of this is that we're your friends and we want you both to be happy?"

Neither Kurt nor Thad looked convinced, so David hurriedly ploughed on, eager to avoid an argument.

"Nick, Jeff? Want to do your thing?" The two boys nodded quickly and stepped forward together.

"This was our contribution," Jeff said, smiling.

Nick nodded. "We thought it was an important issue; but these three wouldn't have mentioned it, for obvious reasons."

"'He's cute'? That's it?" Kurt folded his arms and looked at them, unimpressed.

Nick mimicked the expression the best he could. "Are you going to deny it?"

Kurt floundered. "Well...no, I mean...he's very attractive."

"Very," Nick agreed.

"Almost unfairly so," Jeff added. "Nick and I have both had a crush on him. At the same time, even."

"That was awkward..."

Kurt could see why this would be the case, and said so. "I can also see why you both liked him," he added.

"We knew you would," Jeff said, beaming.

Wes stood up and rejoined Thad and David, who were standing a little to one side. "We'd like to say that, whilst we don't find Blaine attractive, we do agree that he's quite good-looking and that we're all a little jealous."

Kurt restrained himself from giggling with difficulty. "I appreciate your honesty, boys," he said, as solemnly as possible. He stood up and made to leave, but Wes and David each grabbed a sleeve and stopped him.

"Hey, we've not finished yet! We still have one more slide," Wes said, pouting a little.

"It'll clinch it for you," David added.

"Fine..." Kurt sighed. "Just make it quick, OK? I need to go and grab something to eat, then me and Blaine are having a movie night."

The other five rolled their eyes. "All right, I'll keep it brief," Wes said. "In essence, Thad, Nick and Jeff here have made a bet: if you ask Blaine out and you get together, then Thad wins and Nick and Jeff have to go on a date."

Kurt aww'd and murmured his approval of the plan.

"But if you don't ask him, then we're not allowed to mention how much they obviously like each other, or use the terms 'eye sex' or 'sexual tension' ever again."

"I agree with them on that," Kurt muttered.

"You're no fun," Wes said petulantly.

"Wes," David said, "now's not the time. So, Kurt, are you going to do it?"

"Ask him out, we mean," Nick and Jeff said together in a sing-song voice.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "...I think so," he said eventually.

"Yes!" Wes said joyfully. "Success!"

"OK, I'm going to go now. Compared with you guys, Mulan looks normal and possibly even boring." Kurt turned and walked towards the door again, closing it quietly behind him.

"OK, bye Kurt!" Wes turned and faced his co-conspirators as the door closed. "Great job, guys!" he said. "We managed to convnice them both!"

"But now they're each going to try and ask out the other," David pointed out.

"Yes..."

"Well, that's going to be awkward, isn't it?"

"Oh, it'll be fine," Wes said. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food. I hope they have shepherd's pie." And he walked out of the room without another word.

"Honestly," Thad said, crossing the room and closing the door after Wes, "was he born in a barn?"

The others didn't even acknowledge that with a response.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry about how long that chapter turned out :S<em>

_Random trivia for you: chapter one, handwritten, came out at 6 1/2 pages. This chapters was 28 1/2 o.O_

_I hope you liked it, even so, and please leave a review ^-^_

_And I'm going to take this opportunity to do a little plugging. I normally hate it; but if you like this, maybe check out my other Glee fics? I'll love you forever and ever and ever :)_


	3. Kurt and Blaine

_I don't own Glee or Disney or anything else subject to copyright that I have inadvertently mentioned in this chapter._

_And I repeat my assertion from the previous chapter: I'm awful with technology, so more vague writing from me :)_

_Oh, and I'm not sure if you get Pringles in America...I went with them anyway. And Kurt's Pringle preferences are my own :D_

_I guess there's a slight spoiler for Marley and Me here, but everyone freakin' knows how that film ends. And no, I've not seen it._

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after leaving the choir room, Kurt had established that there was nothing edible left for dinner and was knocking on Blaine's door, having given up on the idea of eating a proper meal all together. Blaine opened the door mid-kock and greeted Kurt with a quick hug.<p>

"Hey, I missed you at dinner," he said as Kurt entered the room and sat down on Blaine's bed, shucking off his shoes as he did so.

"I told you, David wanted to meet me in the choir room," Kurt said, curling himself into a ball against the headboard. "Hi Cameron." He waved to Blaine's room mate, who was gathering a few things together in a bag.

"Hi Kurt."

"Aren't you going to join us?"

Blaine chuckled under his breath as Cameron shook his head. "No, I'm going to leave you two to it. Disney movies make me want to hurl, and I'm going home this weekend anyway." He gestured out of the window. "My dad's waiting for me."

Kurt just said, "Oh."

"OK, I'll see you guys on Monday," Cameron said, standing in the doorway. "Keep it PG, all right?"

Blaine blushed scarlet to the roots of his hair. "Bye Cameron, have a nice weekend," he said loudly, closing the door in his face.

"I'm sorry about him," Blaine said, turning to Kurt, who was also blushing and carefully studying his shoes. "What did David want, anyway?"

Kurt appreciated the attempt to change the subject. "Oh, nothing really," he said, "just some crazy plan he and Wes had concocted."

Blaine, who had been unplugging various leads and cables from his laptop, looked up sharply. They wouldn't...he thought; but he was interrupted by Kurt asking if he had any food.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's something in the drawer in my desk," Blaine said as he positioned his laptop at the end of his bed. Kurt jumped up and rummaged through the drawer. Two bags of popcorn landed on the pillow, and a packet of Redvines hit Blaine on the back of the head.

"What was tha...oh," he said, looking down at the packet, now lying on the floor. He picked it up. "You know me too well."

"I didn't mean to hit you," Kurt mumbled around a mouthful of marshmallows.

"I know you didn't," Blaine replied. "What did you have for dinner, anyway? I thought you didn't eat marshmallows?"

"I don't, and I didn't."

"You didn't have any dinner?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

Kurt shook his head. "By the time I'd finished speaking with our dear Head Warbler and his minions, the only thing they had left was some shepherd's pie that looked like it had already been eaten and then thrown back up." Kurt wrinkled his nose, still chewing marshmallows; and Blaine matched his expression, shuddering slightly.

"I don't blame you for passing on that pne, but if you're going to stuff your face with junk food -"

"Hey!"

"- then at least make it something substantial," Blaine finished, grinning at Kurt's outraged expression. He reached up to the shelf above his bed and pulled down a tube of Pringles.

"Here," he said, throwing it to Kurt. "Sour Cream and Chive, your favourite."

"You're an angel," Kurt said, beaming at Blaine as he opened the tube and popped one in his mouth. "Any other time, I would be worrying about what this was doing to my skin, but right now I'm so hungry I don't actually care."

Blaine gaped at him open-mouthed in mock wonder. "It's a miracle..."

"Shut up, you," Kurt said, swatting playfully at Blaine's arm.

_How did I manage to do that? _he thought, flushing slightly.

Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's discomfort. He just smiled and widened his eyes appeallingly. "Don't be mean. Just hurry up and pick a film," he said, settling himself on the bed, sitting upright with his back resting against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him.

Kurt sat down next to him in the same manner, so close that the sides of their bodies were pressed together. "What have you got for me?" he asked.

_Don't think about how that sounds like an innuendo! _he screamed inside his head.

"You know what films I've got." Blaine pulled a box full of DVDs out from under his bed. "Exactly the same ones that I had last weekend, and the weekend before that, and - well, you get the picture," he said, sounding calm and collected like always. On the inside, however, he was desperately threatening himself with violence should he say anything to make Kurt's question into an innuendo.

_That would make him uncomfortable and then you'll get uncomfortable and you won't be able to ask him out, _he told himself sternly as Kurt started to rifle through the DVDs in the box.

"Ummm..." Kurt hesitated, pressing a finger against his chin. "Aladdin, if that's all right. I was kind of hoping you'd have Mulan, I haven't seen that in ages."

"I _have_ got Mulan," Blaine said, slotting the disc into the computer, "but my mom wanted to borrow it, she was going to lend it to my aunt for my cousin Katie's birthday party." He shrugged and lent back against the pillows.

"Oh, well, in that case, I think we can cope for now. It's for a good cause, after all," Kurt said as the film started to play.

They both say back against the headboard and watched, sharing the popcorn and munching their way through the tube of Pringles, fighting good naturedly over the last one before carefully splitting it in half and sharing it. They sang along with every song, word perfect; and spent so much time laughing at each other's impressions of the Genie that they missed huge chunks of the film, but they both knew the story so well it didn't really matter.

As the credits began to roll across the screen, Kurt scooted forwards and took the DVD out of the laptop, slipping it back into the case and replacing it in the box. He turned back to Blaine, preparing to make some catty comment about how Princess Jasmine should _really_ have stuck to turquoise, but found that Blaine was staring at him intently, a serious expression in his hazel eyes. Kurt felt his face flush and looked away, ducking his head and scrambling off of the bed, sending the empty tube of Pringles clattering to the floor.

"I'd, uh, better get going," Kurt said quickly. "They'll be doing room checks in a bit, and I'll get detention if I get written up again."

Blaine, who had crossed the room after Kurt, gripped his shoulders gently. "Kurt, it's only quarter to eight. Curfew's not for a couple of hours," he said. "What's the matter? I didn't scare you, did I? I'm really sorr-"

Kurt held up a hand to stop his apology. "No, it's not that. It's just, I was planning on asking you something important, but I got nervous and now I'm not sure if I can," he said all in a rush, as if the words were burning his mouth. "And now Wes and the others are going to be so disappointed, I told them I would ask you..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

Whilst Kurt had been speaking, several things had clicked together in Blaine's mind.

"What were you going to ask me?" he asked, to verify his theory.

Kurt lowered his gaze to the floor and mumbled something that Blaine didn't understand.

"Kurt, sweetie," (_Sweetie? Where the hell did that come from?_), "you're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you."

"I was...going to ask you if you wanted...wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Kurt said in a slightly louder, but still barely audible, voice (_don't read anything into the 'sweetie', he's just being nice!_). "So, if you could just say no nice and quickly, I'll be going back to my own to, I don't know, cry and talk to Mercedes for a couple of hours or something."

Blaine felt his face break into a wide smile. "I'm not going to say no, silly," he said softly.

"You're not?" Kurt sounded hopeful, but he looked carefully impassive, trying not to betray any emotion.

"No, I'm not. We'll sort out details later, but first, I was wondering: did Wes and David persuade you to ask me out through the medium of PowerPoint presentations?"

Kurt looked shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"They...did the same with me," Blaine said. "And, actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling, but was unsuccessful. "Those two..."

"I know," Blaine said, shaking his head. "How they expected us not to realise, I don't know."

"For the record," said an amused-sounding voice from the doorway, "we knew you'd figure it out; but we also knew you wouldn't figure it out until you'd agreed to go out together, and then you'd both be too happy to be mad at us."

"You wanna bet?" Blaine asked, as he and Kurt turned to see Wes and David standing in the hall outside, peering round the door.

Kurt laid a placating hand on Blaine's arm. "We do kind of owe them," he murmured.

"Thank you, Kurt," David said, smiling.

"I guess," Blaine said a little petulantly, but Kurt could see that he was trying not to smile. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome," they replied graciously. Well, David was gracious; Wes was knocking on the door opposite, grinning evilly.

Nick and Jeff opened the door and peered at Wes around it.

"Guess who has a date tomorrow night?" Wes asked them. Their faces immediately broke into wide smiles and they pushed past Wes, joining David in the doorway of Blaine's room.

"Did it work?" Jeff asked.

"Who asked who?" Nick wondered.

Blaine chuckled at their eager tones, and said, "Yes, it did, and Kurt asked me."

"Though Blaine was going to ask me," Kurt added. "We're going out tomorrow night."

"And guess who's going with them," Wes sing-songed.

Nick and Jeff shared a look, as did Kurt and Blaine.

"We're not doubling on a first date," they all said together, before bursting out laughing.

"But if you don't, how will we know if you actually go on the date or not?" Wes asked, folding his arms.

Blaine looked at Kurt and took his hand. "I don't think you need to worry about us," he said. "This has been along time coming -"

"Don't we know it," Wes muttered.

" -And I'm not backing out now," Blaine said, glaring at Wes.

Nick mimicked Blaine's movements, taking Jeff's hand in his own. "I've just realised what a good thing I've got here. I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

Kurt and Jeff smiled at each other, sharing a look that said 'we're so lucky to have those two'. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and left it at that; but Jeff leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Nick's cheek, whispering "Thank you" in his ear.

Wes, watching these exchanges, wiped away a few tears. "David," he whispered, "I'm so proud. Aren't they sweet?"

David rolled his eyes. "Come on, proud mama," he said, waving goodbye to the other four and pulling Wes off down the hall.

Nick and Jeff said goodnight as well, disappearing back into their room, still holding hands; but Kurt and Blaine stayed where they were, watching David and Wes stumble down the hall together.

"You know," Kurt said thoughtfully, "I never would have pegged Wes as the emotional one."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt couldn't help smiling at the sound. "You should see him when he watches Marley and Me: complete. Wreck."

"Remind me to spend tomorrow organising a Warblers film night, so I can torture him with films about animals that die at the end."

"Whilst I completely approve of that plan," Blaine said, "I should point out that you won't have time tomorrow."

"And why would that be? Dinner won't last all day." Kurt couldn't conceal a smirk as he realised what Blaine was getting at.

"Oh, there are plenty of things we can do before that. Why don't I show you?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt back into his room and closing the door with a click.

* * *

><p><em>...And then they watch Cinderella or something. Not at all where your mind is going, no sir.<em>

_Because my mind wasn't going there too. No way ;)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this soupcon of insanity :)_

_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_Erin_


End file.
